Silent Love
by zero BiE
Summary: Akatsuki Kain tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa nyaman saat mengamati pemuda berhelai perak itu. Dan dia hanya bisa mengamati, karena dia sudah kalah untuk memilikinya. KanaZero hints, oneside love Kain


Kain tahu, bahwa dia tidak boleh berkhianat.

Lagipula, berkhianat bukanlah tindakan yang akan Kain lakukan. Loyalitasnya terhadap sang kepala klan Kuran itu tidak diragukan lagi.

Kain adalah Vampire yang setia.

Tapi, entah sejak kapan, Kain merasa kesetiannya mulai goyah.

Hanya karena seorang pemuda dengan helai-helai rambut perak cerah.

Dan Kain, tidak mampu menolak perasaan itu

.

.

.

_**Silent love**_

**VK** © **Hino Matsuri**

.

.

.

Jelas

Dia membenci bangsa _Vampire_. Juga seorang _Hunter_ berwajah tidak bersahabat pada siapapun. Semua _Vampire_ akan berhati-hati terhadapnya bila sudah bertatap muka dengan pemuda berparas anggun itu

Eksistensi pemuda itupun terlarang.

Zero Kiryuu. Pemuda yang menjadi sasaran dua kubu. _Asosiasi Hunter_ dan Senat para _Vampire_.

Entah sejak kapan, seorang Akatsuki Kain hobi mengamati pemuda itu.

.

.

Kain menatap sosok itu dari balik jendela kamar. Pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kamar pribadi sang Kuran berjalan dengan wajah lelah, wajah pucatnya semakin pucat melebihi pucatnya kaum _Vampire._

Hampir setiap malam, pemuda Kiryuu itu datang diam-diam ke kamar Kaname. Sedikit yang menyadari kehadirannya, kecuali aroma manis darah menguar, membuat insting para _Vampire_ lainnya penasaran. Tapi tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi, bila aroma tersebut berasal dari kamar sang _Pureblood._ Termasuk dirinya sendiri. Kain tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang pribadi itu. Perlu digaris bawahi, Kuran Kaname tidak suka diganggu ketika ia berada di kamar pribadinya.

Berdua. Setiap malam. Dan Kiryuu itu akan pulang ketika pagi hampir menjelang.

Kain mengamati pemuda itu. Pemuda bermata _Lilac_ itu selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

.

* * *

.

Akatsuki Kain hanya mengamati. Mengamati disetiap kesempatannya.

Dia mengamati ekspresi pemuda itu.

Mengamati bagaimana wajah itu berubah kesal bila sudah menghadapi para sisiwi _Day class_ saat menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai Komite Kedisiplinan.

Bagaimana wajah itu berubah kesal ketika Kaname menyerangnya dengan serangan _Verbal_, dan pemuda itu hanya bisa menggeram.

Bagaimana wajah itu hampir murka, saat Kaien Kurosu –ayah angkatnya, yang punya gejala _Children complex_ akut – memeluk erat tubuhnya dan memperlakukan Zero bak anak lima tahun. Mencubit pipi dan mengelus puncak kepalanya. Kain tahu, Zero membenci hal-hal memalukan seperti itu.

Dan Kain hanya mengamati ekspresi kesal yang Zero perlihatkan. Sangat manis.

Entah sejak kapan, mengamati ekspresi pemuda Kiryuu, menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri baginya.

Suatu kali, Kain pernah menangkap pemuda itu tersenyum. Hanya sedikit. Juga entah karena apa dia tersenyum, Kain tidak tahu.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Kain tersihir. Kain tertegun melihat senyuman pemuda itu. Itu adalah hal paling menawan yang Kain dapati dari pemuda itu sepanjang ia mengamati Zero.

.

.

.

Ini jelas awalnya bukan cinta.

Kain tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perasaannya. Awalnya hanya sekedar iseng. Dan _Vampire_, hampir-hampir tidak punya perasaan seperti itu. Dia mengamati pemuda itu hanya untuk sekedar mengusir bosan. Zero Kiryuu adalah object yang menarik –menurutnya.

Dan entah sejak kapan itu semua berubah.

Apa karena senyum menawan pemuda itu? Kain tidak tahu, dan menampik perasaannya.

* * *

Kain selalu mencari. Mata coklatnya selalu berputar menemukan sosok berhelai perak itu sampai dapat. Dan matanya akan menjadi teduh dengan senyum simpul yang dia sembunyikan dari _Vampire _lainnya. Kain tidak ingin siapapun tahu hobi tersembunyinya. Karena hanya itulah kegiatan paling menyenangkan sepanjang hidupnya sebagai _Vampire_

Hanya melihat dari kejauhan saja, perasaan Kain terasa hangat.

Dan itu jelas, perasaannya mulai berubah.

Dan dia, tidak mampu menghalau perasaan hangat itu. Kain menerimanya dalam diam.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu, sebagian murid _Night Class_ berada di dalam satu ruangan, terkecuali beberapa orang termasuk Kaname.

Merasa bosan, Kain berjalan menuju _Moon Dorm_.

Sesampainya, mata coklat Kain melihat sosok yang selalu menjadi pusat _visual_nya.

Zero Kiryuu berdiri didepan pintu asrama _Moon_.

Tubuh pemuda itu terlihat bergetar. Membuat Kain mendekat.

"Kiryuu..."sapanya pelan. Zero tersentak. Kondisinya tidak baik-baik saja, dengan wajah benar-benar pucat. Serta darah yang mengalir dari kedua pergelangan tangan Zero. Alis Kain mengernyit.

Gejala ini...

...jangan-jangan!

"Kau!" Zero menyentak tangan Kain. "Jangan menyentuhku." Kecam Zero dengan suara tertahan.

Kain tertegun. Dia yakin apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu. Bisa Kain lihat, darah segar keluar dari pergelangan tangan Zero, dan darah itu menempel pada telapak tangan Kain.

Aroma memabukkan. Aroma yang sanggup membangkitkan insting liar kaumnya. Kain berusaha melawan instingnya.

Kain membuka kancing baju, dengan inisiatifnya sendiri. Dia sadar, pemuda itu membutuhkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang mana para Vampire juga menginginkannya.

"Kemari."

"Heh! Jangan menghinaku Akatsuki! Aku tidak butuh.."

"Kau butuh!" teriak Kain. Zero menggeram.

Kain mendekat, menarik kepala Zero pada lehernya. Tapi sebelum itu semua terjadi...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan."

Sebuah suara yang sangat Kain kenal menginterupsi tindakannya. Mereka menoleh. Mendapati sosok Kuran berdiri dengan wajah kesal dan tatapan datar.

Sepasang mata _crimson_nya menatap tidak suka pada Kain. Tangannya terulur.

"Kemari Kiryuu, kau ikut denganku." Perintahnya. Zero lagi-lagi menggeram, tapi tidak membantah. Dia menghampiri Kaname. Mengikuti langkah sang _Pureblood_ masuk menuju kamar pribadinya.

Satu hal yang membuat Kain heran, adalah kepatuhan Zero pada Kaname. Kain tahu, Zero membenci Kaname, begitu sebaliknya. Dan hubungan kedua orang itu hanya saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Tidak lebih, ya...mungkin tidak lebih dari itu. Seharusnya memang tidak lebih dari sekedar memanfaatkan.

Kain mengepalkan tangannya. Sebuah rasa sakit menghantam dirinya.

Dia tahu, dia menyadari. Kedua orang yang bermusuhan itu, sudah melewati batas mereka. Mereka lebih dari sekedar musuh. Lebih dari sekedar saling memanfaatkan.

Mereka...sudah saling membutuhkan. Dan Kain sadar, dia tidak punya kesempatan.

Selanjutnya suara bedebam pintu tertutup, masuk ke indera pendengar Kain.

Sepupu Aidou itu tertunduk.

Kedua tangan yang berlumur darah Zero itu dihirupnya, menikmati aroma khas darah sang Hunter itu.

Memabukkan

Dijilatnya. Kain menjilat darah Zero sampai kedua telapak tangannya bersih.

Dan...

Manis.

Sesuatu hal yang selalu Kain inginkan.

Darah pemuda itu sesuai dengan perkiraanya.

Manis dan memabukkan. Dan Kain, ketagihan akan rasa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia milikku."

Kaname mengatakan pada Kain suatu malam setelah hari itu. Kain diam, dan mengangguk. tidak berniat membantah. Setelahnya, Kaname melenggang pergi tanpa perlu mendengarkan kata-kata Kain. Kata-kata itu sudah cukup untuk tidak disanggah. Itu adalah sebuah perintah.

Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu menghela nafas.

Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak berkhianat pada Kaname. Iris matanya jatuh pada sosok itu. Lagi.

Kenapa sosok itu selalu saja masuk dalam ruang penglihatannya. Sosok yang baru saja masuk ke _Moon Dorm_, menuju ketempat yang Kain tahu persis. Kamar sang Kuran. Memangnya, kemana lagi selain kamar Kaname yang akan Zero tuju bila dia sudah berada di _Moon Dorm._

Bibir tipis Kain tersenyum pedih. Dia...benar-benar tidak bisa menolak perasaan nyaman ketika memandang pemuda itu.

.

* * *

.

Dia memang tidak akan mengkhianati Kaname, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa nyaman yang sudah terlanjur menyusup masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Biarlah...

Akatsuki Kain, sudah cukup hanya dengan mengamati pemuda itu. Merasakan sisa darah pemuda Kiryuu ditelapak tangannya, merupakan bonus yang dia dapatkan.

* * *

'...Dia milikku...'

* * *

Kata-kata Kaname bergema dipikirannya. Kain menutup mata sejenak. Lalu tersenyum lembut memandang bulan penuh dari dalam kelas malam, mendengarkan Yagari _sensei_ menjelaskan pelajaran. Sang _Wild_ itu memilih mengalah dan menyimpan perasaan itu tanpa harus mengatakan apapun.

* * *

End

* * *

Bie's notes::

Satu lagi Oneshoot dengan hints KainxZero. Maaf kalau ada yang gak suka hintsnya. Lagi-lagi saya membuat fanfic yang tidak detail ^^

Semoga tidak ada yang mengharapkan sekuel. Jujur, sebenernya saya kapok membuat FF chapter*garukpala*, makanya akhir-akhir ini hanya membuat FF oneshoot di berbagai fandom apalagi kalau ada idenya. Tapi tetep aja, pesona Zero yang paling membuat saya aktif mendapatkan ide#pelukZero.

As Always...Review plisssss, if u all dont mind ^^


End file.
